Supersoldat
by Old Emerald Eye
Summary: Secrets are about as human as apple pie. Lucy hadn't even known Kara had a sister. And it seems that the unknown sister has been keeping secrets of her own.


A product of Kryptons finest genetic engineering sets up Kara Zor-El, scion of the House of El for extraordinary aptitude in a certain, limited form of employment on the planet it's inhabitant term Earth, and her general enhancements allow her to be merely exemplorary at nearly everything else.

After three exemplary tours of duty with the US Army, Kara Danvers is snatched up by General Lane's division the minute her boots hit dirt stateside. It's not long till her talents ensure she's promoted until she's working directly under Major Lane, with her skill at duties doubling as her bodyguard keeping her there. It's not a bad job, once he has it. The pay's alright, the company's half decent, even if the General himself is more on the pro-human side of things, and hanging around Lucy ensures that when there's good food to be had Kara has a shot at it that far outweighs her seniority and she can take a break from the high intensity calorie paste she makes up her metabolism burn with. There is exactly zero food waste wherever she gets stationed.

Even so, her position isn't the reason she's selected to be part of their not-quite takeover of the DEO.

The Department of Extranormal Operations is a clandestine anti-alien organization that happens to be based on the outskirts of National City. Otherwise known as _Alex's_ city. If she hadn't been picked as part of the deploying unit (again thanks to Lucy), she would've had to volunteer. Alex has been making a life for herself outside of being an alien's sister. There's no way Kara's going to let that be compromised, not for General Lane and not for some black ops organization.

General Lane is trying to bring them to the government's – or the military's, rather, because even Kara finds _that_ hierarchy rather blurred - heel. Accountability and oversight are their stated objectives, with the acquisition of any useful alien tech the DEO are hoarding unstated but undeniably high, if not higher, priority should full control prove difficult. Kara has no doubt she could take whatever they have to throw at her, but everyone around her is human. She would prefer not to give them any more opportunities to perish then they already posses.

Kara, at the resident polyglot and general jack-of-all-trades, is given files that cover what the US army knows of the basic vocabulary and syntax of the twelve most common alien species the DEO has in its cells. In four different folders. Kara's conversationally fluent in all of them, fluent in five. She very carefully doesn't correct the files. It's hard. Pretending to actually have to put effort into studying them is harder. She practices Torquasm-Vo with a dedication she has not had the opportunity to for year. Lucy brings her coffee and donuts. Lucy brings her hot chocolate and apple pie. Lucy interrupts her rendition of the Illiad in Morse code to drag her into the sunlight for a hot meal and a stint of bed rest. Kara thinks she may be a bit in love with Lucy. She doesn't tell her that, and Lucy doesn't question the lovelorn sighs. Kara won two eating competitions against the best a pack of marines could offer before being banned, and that was ratpacks on the edge of expiration, not genuine Italian knockoff with real tomatoes and possibly beef.

* * *

It turns out Kara needn't have worried about Alex being inconvienced by the DEO's operations, because Alex works there. At the DEO. As an agent. Alex. Her squishy, human, sister. Alex, who has for years commiserated her stories of getting blown up with the escapades of her lab rats. She'd _trusted_ Tatertot.

* * *

Between the two of them, they manage to slip an impressive amount of side eye in while the General is explaining how things are going to work from here on out. Lucy very carefully keeps her face blank. Running into an ex is hardly the best, but they could be slightly less obvious about it. It's like they haven't even heard of DADT, which would be a lie because this is the first time Lucy's even gotten a hint that Kara's into anything but food, languages and utterly decimating the bases's pushup competitions.

"You work here?"

"You're stateside?"

"You _work _here?"

"Kara ..."

"No, Alex, you said you worked in a _lab_!"

Lucy rounds a corner, comes across them in an empty corridor, heads together, both of them so tense they look like they could shatter if they so much as twitched the wrong way.

The ex – _Alex_, who Director Henshaw had kept at his shoulder despite failing to introduce her - snaps to face her. Lucy plays it cool, the way Kara is utterly incapable of doing, no matter how hard she tries to look innocent. "The General wants you to inventory," is the first thing off the top of her mind, and if not the best excuse, it's certainly not bad for off the cuff. As if by divine intervention high-pitched sirens start to wail, "probably that."

Apparently, that's the DEO's warning for when containment fails in the cell block. Which the three of them just so happen to be right beside. Lucy is not entirely certain that it's one of the jarheads they brought along to look pretty acting on the General's orders, but it's definitely the sort of thing he'd do to fabricate an opportunity to maneuver. The corridor lights flicker and die. For a long, long moment the darkness reminds Lucy that she's who knows how many feet underground in a cave system she knows next to nothing about, and then the emergency lighting comes on. It honestly doesn't do much.

Kara exhausts her mag into the scales of some sort of armored bug that's decided that the three of them look better than a shot at freedom. Lucy is next to useless in her dress and heels - at some point she _will_ figure out how to get out of wearing the damn things in the desert, but today is not that day - and Alex is pinned down, her fancy looking gun trapped beneath her as a claw tipped arm comes swinging round.

For an instant, the darkness turns a brilliant, electric blue. Alex rolls, comes up shooting. The alien goes down hard, smoking holes in it's carapace.

Alex turns her attention to Lucy. Who is very quickly trying to remember the mag size of the gun she's suddenly aware isn't exactly the usually issued kind, for all its painted matt black. She's empty, surely. Looks entirely too prepared to set up a friendly fire incident to cover up the fact that her ex isn't exactly the type produced in the US of A.

"Nonononono, hold up, Lucy's okay. We work together. She's a lawyer."

The gun tilts ever so slightly towards the floor. Lucy lets out a controlled breath. She's good, she knows she is, but its hard to disarm someone once they've shot you with a Sci-Fi weapon, so keeping what she assumes is Deputy Director trigger-happy from startling is a good idea.

"A _lawyer_, Kara?"

Kara gets defensive. Honestly, Lucy's feeling kind of defensive too. That kind of scorn is uncalled for. Lawyering is hard, okay? And it's an important job. But she'll take it if it means the muzzle keeps drifting down and to the side

"My mother was a lawyer."

Lucy tucks that info away and stays quiet. It's partly because she really doesn't want to be shot and, honestly, mostly because they seem to have forgotten she exists and, alright, Lucy's nosy. Kara's like a brick wall when it comes to her personal life.

"Your mother was a _judge_."

Even more interesting. Now what on earth would Lucy have to do to get some one on one time -

"Just because you're my big sister doesn't mean you can just - "

It's not often Lucy that allows herself to bluescreen, but this definitely qualifies as a worthwhile moment. Because she did not just hear – did she? Big ... sister? What? Kara doesn't have – on every single one of her calls home it's been Doctor Danvers this and Doctor Danvers that, because her mother has _expectations_ and pointing out the confusion that would cause is the only possible defense – who fails to mention their sister once in over four years? Besides Lucy, but that's different. Everyone knows who Lois is.

The alarms have been silenced at some point. The ringing she's hearing must be in her ears then, her poor fried brain trying to dial back into reality.

"I think you broke her."

"Did not." Lucy doesn't have to look to see the pout she knows is there. "You were the one pointing a gun at her."

"Hey! You were the one with the lazer show."


End file.
